<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ellos fueron a besarse. by Nathy_Marisson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746492">Ellos fueron a besarse.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson'>Nathy_Marisson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auron cubito y Luzu cubito son novios, Boys Kissing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020; Kissing (Besos)</p><p>Y todo iniciaba con un beso tierno, en la mejilla, luego en los labios, un par de miradas nerviosas. Auron lo arrastraba tirándole de la muñeca, Luzu miraba alrededor asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AuronPlay/LuzuGames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ellos fueron a besarse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Serie: Karmaland 4<br/>Pareja: Auronplay x Luzugames - Luzplay<br/>Tema: Besos (Kissing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Siempre empezaban con un beso tierno, en la mejilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si el otro accedía podría pedir más de esos, o algunos en los labios, el resto del rostro, algunos pocos en el cuello a modo de juego y risitas tontas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hasta que encontraban el momento y lugar indicado para dejar los besos de niños, un rincón de la casa o un sitio lo suficientemente apartado del resto de personas y solo bastaba una mirada cómplice para que ambos se juntaran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron solía ser el que encontraba esos sitios y Luzu nunca se lo negaba, Auron lo arrastraba tirándole de la muñeca, Luzu miraba alrededor asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y todo iniciaba con un beso tierno, en la mejilla, luego en los labios, un par de miradas nerviosas, las manos de Luzu sobre los hombros de Auron, jugando nervioso con los pliegues de su ropa y pronto sintiendo las seguras manos de Auron alrededor de su cintura, que por supuesto lo atraen a su cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus labios se juntan, es un contacto suave que en pocos segundos deja de ser tierno, se vuelve intenso al punto en que sienten los dientes del otro rozar la carne de sus labios, el calor de sus alientos mezclados en cuando uno decide abrir la boca siendo imitado por el otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hambre se desata, las manos tímidas de Luzu se liberan de sus pensamientos y solo se dedican a buscar desesperadamente entre la sudadera de Auron la manera de quitar la única barrera que le impide sentir su piel. Y Auron, complacido por ser el único en conocer ese lado tan desatado de su niño se dedica a acariciar todo lo que sus manos le dejan, ya meditas dentro de su ropa, repasando cada extremo de piel que tiene delante, dedicando especial cuidado en rodear sus cicatrices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto es embestido contra la pared, antes de que Luzu se de cuenta, tiene una pierna entre las suyas y puede dejar a su cuerpo descansar breves segundos antes de comenzar a frotarse en busca de contacto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luzu jadea en cuanto el muslo de Auron masajea su pene sobre la tela de su pantalón, jadeo que se ahoga en la garganta del otro. Por qué el beso solo termina breves segundos antes de que vuelvan a unir sus bocas, sus labios y sus lenguas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auron toma las muñecas de Luzu y las deja contra la muralla, el castaño se sobresalta y se queja un poco por no dejarle tocar más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces se separan, un fino hilo de saliva que se pega en sus mentones los une a parte de sus miradas inyectadas en excitación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El aire llena sus pulmones con cada suspiro, pero no calma las ansias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A casa, ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí… Ahora… —Luzu se deshace del agarre en sus muñecas, atrapando el rostro de Auron con sus manos y plantando otro beso, más intenso, profundo, lo suficientemente pasional como para hacer retroceder al otro un par de pasos. —, para el camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luzu es el primero en salir de aquel lugar apartado, dándole unos momentos a Auron para que se arregle la ropa que casi arranca y recuperar el sentido de la orientación para regresar a casa y terminar todo esto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al poco rato Auron lase de ahí, toma la mano de Luzu llamando su atención y termina de limpiarse la saliva que quedaba en su barbilla, le mira, un brillo especial reluce en sus ojos anaranjados y Luzu sabe que está en ese punto en que apenas crucen la puerta de su hogar esos labios volverán a recorrer su boca y el resto de su cuerpo, de aquella manera que lo enloquece y le hace gritar de placer cada que los siente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luzu entrelaza sus dedos con los de su novio antes de iniciar el regreso a casa, Auron termina de acomodar la ropa del castaño mientras caminan y más adelante logran encontrar al resto de sus amigos que ni se habían molestado en buscarlos, en el momento en que Luzu y Auron se perdían, asumen que están juntos besandose en algún rincón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es así con ellos, sobre todo desde que iniciaron oficialmente su relación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexby ríe, Fargan lanza un comentario respecto al tema que sonroja poderosamente a Luzu y enaltece el orgullo de Auron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos lo saben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellos fueron a besarse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Escribir besos es de mis especialidades (?)</p><p>Lit que hice 15 drabbles sobre ese tema pa practicar uwu </p><p>Espero les guste~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>